<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Not So Bad Apple by Animenightmarenation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537524">A Not So Bad Apple</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animenightmarenation/pseuds/Animenightmarenation'>Animenightmarenation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, I haven't used this in a year, Please have mercy, i can't tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:33:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animenightmarenation/pseuds/Animenightmarenation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vil receives an offer to star in a fashion show for a high end fashion brand. For the promotional photoshoot and fashion show, he co-models with the rising star and fairest of them all, Neige LeBlanche. Vil is less the thrilled to partner up with his rival. Who does Neige turn out to be? Is he as sweet as he seems, or does he have ulterior motives?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Not So Bad Apple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no idea who meetings for this kind of thing would go. Please be nice to me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vil sat at his vanity and scrolled through his phone. Almost everyone was talking about the rising icon, Neige LeBlanche, of course. All anyone was talking about was the cute, new celebrity from the ever famous, flashy Royal Sword Academy. Vil groaned. He was still a topic of discussion online, but it's not a topic he likes. For the longest time, Vil was the fairest person in Twisted Wonderland, but now that title belongs to Neige. Online, fans and spectators started a war to decide who truly deserved that. Vil then received a call. It was his manager. Of course, Vil answered it. His manager was calling to tell him about a new job offer. It was for the latest fashion line for a luxury designer brand. There would be a photoshoot to promote the line and then an official fashion show to present the clothes. Vil would have accepted either way since it was a luxury brand, but hearing that it was from the brand Tenebreu, Vil was even more willing to do the fashion show. Vil's manager hung up to accept the offer. But before he did, he gave Vil one last piece of information. The photoshoot will be done with another celebrity that the brand wanted as a model. Vil was fine with it. He's worked with other idols and models before, so it's nothing new. His manager hung up, and Vil was left to his thoughts. He was excited to work with Tenebreu. They've been a favorite of Vil's for the longest time, especially since Jade was able to acquire the Mirror Heels. Vil wondered who his model partner would be. Maybe it's Areum Monarca or Rosalyn Vesper. Those two are famous models in Twisted Wonderland. Or perhaps it'll be Chares Dios. He's not known for modeling, but he's famous and has done small photoshoots for high-end sports brands.</p>
<p>	On the day of the fashion show meeting, Vil and his manager were the first to arrive. Vil received a file with the project proposal and plan inside. They sat there for a while, waiting for the second model to arrive. The model was running late because the meeting should have started 40 minutes ago. This was when Vil started to figure out that the model must not do big projects like this, so they must be new. But what Vil was questioning was why a new model would be asked to model for a Tenebreu. Then they heard running down the hall before someone burst through the door. Everyone's heads turned toward to doo to meet the second model, Neige LeBlanche. Vil internally groaned. He's going to be working with Neige, fairest of them all? Since it's Neige, Vil understood why he was offered to be the other model.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry I'm late! Club activities held me up." Neige says, out of breath from running. Vil raised an eyebrow at him. Vil ditched club activities to come to this meeting on time. He arrived early, but it's better than late.</p>
<p>"That's quite alright. Please, have a seat." The project director told the small boy. Neige nodded and took a seat across from Vil. A man in a suit gave Neige his own file.</p>
<p>	As the meeting went on, the models took note of all of the details and operations of the collaboration. The managers made sure to ask questions. Vil did too. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect and that he understood everything. Neige couldn't help be keep glancing at Vil as he talked and listened to the director. Vil was incredibly beautiful in-person and up close. Neige had admired Vil for as long as he could remember. He even follows him on MagiCam. Of course, Neige was listening to the director, but he kept getting distracted because of Vil's presence. Once the meeting ended, everyone thanked the director and began to leave. Neige caught up with Vil in the hallway.</p>
<p>"Vil-senpai, please wait!" Neige called out to him. Vil stopped and turned around upon hearing his name.</p>
<p>"'Senpai?'"</p>
<p>"I'm Neige LeBlanche. I'm so honored to work with someone like you. I'm new to modeling, so I hope to learn from you from this experience."</p>
<p>"Well, modeling isn't an easy job. It's not like the commercials you usually do. Plus, this is a large project with several components to it. It'll be more than just modeling. But I'm sure you'll learn quickly."</p>
<p>"Yes, I will. I promise to work very hard for this collaboration."</p>
<p>"You better. This is a luxury brand we're modeling for, so we mustn't dirty their name with poor performance. I expect the same amount of grace, beauty, and effort put into our modeling as the top designer has put into his fashion line. And another thing, maybe don't attend club activities in case you're ever late this severely again. Is that clear?"</p>
<p>"Yes! I understand! Thank you very much for your words of encouragement! Have a wonderful day!" Neige smiled sweetly and quickly left, his manager following behind. Vil watched as Neige walked away. He wasn't trying to sound encouraging. He was just stating a fact and letting his standards be known. Well, no matter. Vil and his manager walked to the car, and Vil is driven back to Night Raven College.</p>
<p>	On the day of the photoshoot, Vil arrived early because he skipped club activities again for the sake of his career. It's nothing new for Vil since he leaves club activities all the time for work. Vil was about to check his phone when he heard his name called. At first, he thought it was a student from the school who followed him before he remembered that it wasn't possible. Only one other person seemed to call him that. Vil looked over and saw Neige running over to him.</p>
<p>"Vil-senpai, I'm here! I'm not late this time!"</p>
<p>"Yes, I can see that. You really left club activites for the day?"</p>
<p>"Of course. As you said, it caused me to be 40 minutes late to the meeting, and I don't want to make that mistake again. I'm going to put my heart and soul into the fashion show and show you what I can do."</p>
<p>"We'll see what you're made of in front of the camera. Photoshoots are much different than commercials.</p>
<p>"Right. I promise to work hard today. I am in your care."</p>
<p>"Yes, well, let's just get into hair and makeup."</p>
<p>"Ok, let's go!"</p>
<p>	Neige happily skipped off to the hair and makeup room where hairstylists and makeup artists were waiting. Vil sighed and followed him. How was this kid so happy-go-lucky? There's no way he's this pure. He has to be faking it. The two models sat down in their chairs, and the hairstylists got to work on their hair. While Vil was having his hair down, he started working on his makeup. Neige looked over and is amazed.</p>
<p>"Wow, Vil-senpai! You do your own makeup?"</p>
<p>"Of course I do. I can't trust anyone else to do it, so I do it myself. My makeup needs to be perfect."</p>
<p>"You're so amazing-senpai. I hardly know how to apply concealer properly. To have that much knowledge on makeup and do it yourself is incredible."</p>
<p>"It's not hard once you know how to do it. Like anything else, it takes hard work to perfect it."</p>
<p>"I completely agree! You must work so hard to maintain your beauty."</p>
<p>"Yes, it does." Vil internally scowled at Neige. That little brat is naturally pretty since he isn't wearing makeup. Meanwhile, Vil was already wearing his basic foundation and concealer. He left his lip tint and eye makeup off because he knew he'd do it at the photoshoot.</p>
<p>"I hope I can get to be as good as you at makeup."</p>
<p>"You can certainly try, but you'll always be at your own level. You shouldn't strive to be like someone else because you'll never be like someone else. So it's pointless to try."</p>
<p>"You're right. But I'll still work hard, so this photoshoot and fashion show are a success." Vil gave a sound of acknowledgment before priming his eyes for eyeshadow. Once Vil was finished with hair and makeup, he got up and left for the changing room to get into his outfit. Just as Neige was finished and entered the changing room, Vil was already out, dressed in his outfit, and adjusting the hair accessory. "Wow, Vil-senpai! You look so beautiful!"</p>
<p>"I know. Now, hurry up and change. We mustn't keep the photographer waiting."</p>
<p>"Right!" Neige ran over to the clothing rack, grabbed his outfit, and entered the changing area. Vil waited for him to finish before leaving since it would be rude to leave without him. When Neige came out, he went to the mirror to put on his new hat. "You didn't have to wait for me, Vil-senpai. You could have gone on without me."</p>
<p>"It would be rude to leave you behind. Besides, the photographer is still setting up his camera, and the lights are still being adjusted."</p>
<p>"I see." Neige finished fixing his hat, and he walked over to Vil. "Alright, I'm all ready." Neige happily walked out of the room with Vil behind him. By then, the photographer was ready to take pictures.</p>
<p>"Good, you to are done. LeBlanche, why don't we do you first."</p>
<p>"Ok! Coming!"</p>
<p>	Neige ran over with a smile and stepped onto the tarp. Vil watched as Neige posed and smiled for the camera. He knew Neige didn't do much modeling, but he didn't think Neige was this amateur. His poses held no dynamic differences, and his facial expressions were all cute smiles. Well, he didn't know what to expect. Plus, the cutesy smile is Neige's image. When Neige was done, he ran over to Vil.</p>
<p>"How did I do, Vil-senpai?"</p>
<p>"Passable. Poses could be more varied, and you could have changed your expressions a few different times."</p>
<p>"Really? Thank you for the critique!"</p>
<p>"Vil Schoenheit, shall we begin?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>	Vil walked off to get his photos taken. Vil, being a professional and a supermodel, was perfect. At least in Neige's eyes. Seeing Vil model in person was incredible to witness. Neige wished he could capture this moment on camera, but he knew better than to take photos without permission or capturing events behind the studio. After all, studios like to keep their projects low so others don't see the commercial too soon. Neige had sparkles in his eyes. Vil had so much flare to his poses, and his expressions differed from each other. Neige thought Vil was beautiful before, but seeing him model in person enhances that beauty to it's fullest. After Vil's solo photos, the photographer wanted some pics of the two of them together. Being able to pose alongside Vil made Neige incredibly happy. At the same time, he felt such a difference between them. Neige has only done commercials and hasn't done much model work. Vil is a supermodel. While the difference made Neige self-conscious, he still felt honored to be by Vil's side, even for a moment. After the photos were done, the two models gathered around the computer screen to review them.</p>
<p>"They all look so cute. I don't know if I can decide." Neige said with a happy smile.</p>
<p>"I can." Vil blurted out loud. He pointed to some of Neige's photos and mentioned all the flaws. For example, one photo had his eyes closed but the smile didn't fit, the eyes were distracted in another photo, and the pose was unfitting of Neige's image in another. Neige was amazed by how Vil can identify the smallest things that wouldn't work for the promotional images. He truly had a fine eye for detail and modeling. Vil was the only one pointing out flaws in the photos since Neige didn't have the same eye and thought all the photos were good in their own way. Vil thought it was amazing how Neige got any work done if he was so indecisive about photos.</p>
<p>	Once the photos were chosen and approved by Vil, the photoshoot was called to an end. Vil and Neige returned to the dressing room to change back into their school uniforms. As Vil was adjusting his tie in the mirror, Neige came up to him.</p>
<p>"Thank you very much for everything today, Vil-senpai. I learned a lot from you."</p>
<p>"Is that so? Then tell me what exactly you learned?"</p>
<p>"After watching you pose for the photographer, I finally understood what you meant by dynamic poses and varying facial expressions. Looking back, I didn't do a lot of different looks, so I can see why you said those things to me. Then your judgment of all the photos earlier really taught me about the importance of small details. Even the size of the eye can change the picture's look entirely. As well as the advice you gave me on the day of the meeting. About professionalism, punctuality, and work. So, I want to thank you for all the advice. I was wondering if I could take a picture with you."</p>
<p>"What? Why?"</p>
<p>"To capture this moment, of course. And...I'm also a fan of yours. I want to take a picture together for memory's sake."</p>
<p>"Normally, I'd lecture you about the policy about posting pictures of the behind the scenes at work. But since we're not actually in the studio, I guess I'll allow it."</p>
<p>"Really? Thank you so much! May I post it on my MagiCam? I want to share this moment. I'll be sure to tag you too." Vil wasn't that pleased to hear Neige wanting to post the picture. Having a picture with him in it will only give Neige more traction. But on the other hand, Vil might get more traction if he's tagged in one of Neige's photos.</p>
<p>"Very well. I'll allow it."</p>
<p>"Yes! Ok, get in the frame." Neige opened up his MagiCam to take a picture. Neige wasn't too bad at selfie angles. The camera shutter went off, and Neige made the hashtags. He made sure to tag Vil in the image. The post blew up in an instant. People were complimenting them, saying how pretty they were, and calling them the beautiful power couple. Vil's own account started getting notifications of people wondering what the picture was about, did they become friends, and what were they doing together? "Thank you so much, again, for everything, Vil-senpai. You have no idea how happy I am to work with you on this project. I'll see you at the fashion show. I promise to work hard on my runway walk, so I can properly walk alongside you. Until the fashion show. I hope to see you then. Farewell."</p>
<p>	Neige bowed, grabbed his things, and left the studio. Vil finished adjusting his appearance and left the studio as well. When he got to the car, Vil checked his phone again. His MagiCam was still blowing up with comments and messages. He checked the image he was tagged in, getting Neige's profile in the process. He gives a small smile and follows Neige back. Then he hovers his thumb over the "Message" button before tapping it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>